Attribute Energies
Anime The Attribute Energies were first mentioned in episode 27, and in the first season before New Vestroia. King Zenoheld needed the energies from the Legendary Soldiers to power the Bakugan Termination System (BTS) that Professor Clay designed to destroy all Bakugan, mostly because of Zenoheld's hatred toward the Bakugan. King Zenoheld used his Mechanical Bakugan Farbros, functioning at 90% only, and defeated all 6 warriors, however they teleported away. Drago, Wilda, Elfin, and Ingram started to glow with energy. This probably with Percival and Nemus also. Then Dan, Mira, Marucho, and Shun fell down. (Once again, this happened with Ace and Baron too.) Then all members of the Resistance, and their Bakugan in Bakugan Form appeared in a black, desolate place with a thin fog (possibly the Doom Dimension). Then the soldiers appeared, and gave the other Bakugan their Attribute Energies. (It is unknown why the ancients trusted Ace, Baron, and Mira, who they-with the exception of Apollonir meeting Mira and Baron.) All current or last holders before the energy was taken into the Bakugan Termination System (BTS). In episode 42 Cross Drago asborbed the Attribute Energies out of the BTS and into his body and used it to evolve into Helix Dragonoid and destroyed the system. The Attribute Energy holders: *Cross Dragonoid *Magma Wilda *Minx Elfin *Midnight Percival *Ancient Nemus *Master Ingram The new holder of the Energies: *Helix Dragonoid Pyrus Energy The Pyrus Energy was stored inside a diamond in Apollonir, however currently is inside Cross Dragonoid's body. In episode 41 " BT: The Final Battle". he lost the Pyrus energy. The Pyrus Energy is once again in Drago's body. Subterra Energy The Subterra Energy was stored inside a crystal on Clayf. It was inside Magma Wilda's body. However in the episode `Earth Invaders' it was lost when Mylene and Lync defeated Mira and Runo. The Subterra energy is now in Drago's body. Haos Energy The Haos Energy was stored inside a jewel in Lars Lion. It was in Ancient Nemus's body. However, because Hydron took away the Haos Energy by winning against Baron, it was transported to the King Zenoheld's Bakugan Termination System allowing it to revert all Bakugan back to ball form. The Haos Energy is now in Drago's body. Darkus Energy The Darkus Energy was stored in Exedra's crystal.It was also stored in Midnight Percival It was lost and was used to power the B.T. system after losing to Shadow Prove and Lync. The Darkus Energy is now in Drago's body. Aquos Energy The Aquos Energy was in Frosch's jewel. It was in Minx Elfin's body. However Elfin lost it to Prince Hydron and Shadow in a battle when Elfin took an attack to protect Preyas, who was battling along side her. Enraged, Preyas defeated Prince Hydron and Shadow Prove despite losing the Aquos Energy to them. The Aquos Energy in now in Drago's body. Ventus Energy The Ventus Energy stored in Oberus's jewel. It was then inside Master Ingram's body. It was almost taken by Lync Volan with his new Mechanical Bakugan Aluze until Master Ingram learned to embrace his evolution and powers. The Energy was put to the test again when Shun and Baron battled Volt. Fortunately, Shun and Baron won, saving the Energy but he lost it to Volt and Mylene tagged with Baron again. The Ventus Energy is now in Drago's body. Gallery File:Odrago00.jpg|Cross Dragonoid File:Pyrus_Helix_Drago.png|Helix Dragonoid now holds all of the Attribute Energies File:Ningram.jpg|Master Ingram File:Cpercival.jpg|Midnight Percival File:Melfin00.jpg|Minx Elfin File:Flarewilda0.jpg|Magma Wilda File:Tnemus.jpg|Ancient Nemus Apollonir4.jpg|Apollonir Oberus.JPG|Oberus Exedra.jpg|Exedra Frosch Aquos.JPG|Frosch Clayf Subterra.JPG|Clayf Lars Lion Haos.JPG|Lars Lion Category:Bakugan Category:Attribute